


Total Drama Ascension Episode 2

by SoulExecution



Series: Total Drama Ascension [2]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulExecution/pseuds/SoulExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Total Drama Fan Fiction taking place after Total Drama All Stars and before Pahkitew Island. It features 26 members of the official Total Drama cast, along with one new, custom character. It takes place at Camp Ignius, a seeming replica of camp Wawanakwa Chris had made for the continuation of the show. The name Ascension came around as the winner shall "ascend into glory", winning the first ever Billion dollar Total Drama season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama Ascension Episode 2

Episode 2

The scene opens up in the Sadistic Serpents’ men’s cabin. The guys are slowly getting out of their beds, aside from Ezekiel, who is excitedly sitting on his bed.

Ezekiel: So this is what the camp beds feel like…and….and an entire night spent on the island…that’s what it’s like…I feel so….ALIVE!

Static hits and we cut to a confessional.

Ezekiel: I can’t believe it! My first ever confessional, eh! Oh man, I’m going to rock this season yo! Nobody knows what Zeke’s got in store!

Static and we cut back to the cabin.

Zeke falls onto the ground from his bunk and begins doing snow angels on the floor. Jakub and Sam exchange a glance. Lightning is zoned out, doing handstand pushups, counting off each subsequent push up(SHA-ONE! SHA-TWO! SHA-THREE!) Jakub approaches Zeke and places a hand on his shoulder.

Jakub: Listen, Zeke, buddy, we’re all glad you made it past the first elimination, but don’t let it go to your head man.

Ezekiel: Are you kidding? This is the most amazing feeling ever, eh! There’s no way I’m ever going to let it slip away!

Sam: Heh, well, there’s the end of the season, it kinda has to end there, otherwise we’d never get a win-gah!

Sam falls, a basketball bouncing off his head. Lightning runs towards them.

Lightning: You boys don’t gotta worry about the end of the season, Lightning is in it to win it! SHA-YEAH!

Lightning fetches his ball and runs outside, when the intercom shrieks.

Chris: Good morning campers! Hope you all slept well. Before I direct you to your first challenge, I feel a need to give a public service announcement. Last night…Ezekiel was NOT eliminated!

A collective “What?!” is heard through the campground.

Chris: Yeah, I know. Anyway, head over to the cliff overlooking the island for a description of todays events!

The camera fades and we resume at the top of the cliff. The contestants are all gathered as Chris shows up.

Chris: Alright campers! Today’s challenge is a relay race, with that classic Total Drama twist. Here are the events. The first person will have to dive in a lagoon to pull out a key, similar to the initial challenge of our last season. They then hand the key off to the next person, who must climb back up the cliff, looking out for booby traps along the way. At the top of the cliff, the key is handed off to the next person, who sleds down a hill, dodging obstacles as they go. They hand it off to the next member, who needs to fill a bucket with water, using only a single wine glass. The bucket will lower and raise a mirror on the other end. This mirror will reflect a laser to set up a maze for the next competitor. After getting through the maze, the key is passed on to the next person who will have to climb some monkey bars. On the other side, their next teammate must pass a very delicate bridge. If they fall, they gotta deal with the gators. LOADS of fun. Once they reach the end, they hand the key off to the next player, who must run to the top of a pyramid. At the top, they hand it off to their final team member, who takes it to a crate and unlocks it. Inside, there is a hidden reward and of course, immunity. Serpents, since you guys are a man short, one of you will have to work double duty and do two events. I’ll give you all a few moments to decide who does what.

Camera cuts to the Serpents in a huddle.

Gwen: Ok guys, so who’s gonna go twice?

Lightning: Lightning can go! Lightning gonna oooooown this challenge!

Jo: Hold on jock strap, if anyone’s gonna go twice, it’s gonna be me!

Lightning: Uh uh, no way Lightning’s gonna play second best to nobody!

Zoey: Guys come on, this is no time to argue! Just...do rock, paper, scissors or something!

Jo: Rock, paper, scissors? What are we, five years old?

Lightning: Lightning wins by forfeit! Aw yeah!

Lightning runs off to the edge of the cliff before Jo can utter any disagreement, where he joins Bridgette and Tyler, representatives of the other teams.

Chris: All right, so we have our starters. Everyone else, go wait by your stations. Divers, you can go ahead and start in 3, 2, 1….Go!

Bridgette, Tyler and Lightning all jump from the cliff. Bridgette gracefully dives into the water, Lightning only seconds after her. Tyler belly flops and slowly sinks below the surface. Under the surface, Bridgette and Lightning are already at the bottom of the lagoon, untying their keys. Tyler sinks to the bottom, landing right next to his designated key and begins to untie it as well. Shadows fly over the contestants, and as they look up, they see the sharks swimming overhead, diving in closer. Bridgette has already untied her key and begins to swim as quickly as she can away from the sharks. One of the sharks headed straight for Lightning, who was able to catch it with a right hand, sending it spiraling away as he finished untying his key. Tyler, lagging behind a bit, finishes untying his key just as a pair of sharks surround him. He lets out a scream, muffled by the water, and immediately begins swimming away at full speed, sharks in pursuit. On shore, Bridgette is the first to make it out, quickly passing the key on to DJ.

Chris: And the Raptors are in the lead! Looks like they are being followed by the Serpents, with Mastodons dead last!

As Chris talks, Lightning appears out of the water, kissing his biceps as he walks the key over to Jakub.

Lightning: Aww yeah, Lightning strikes! First place!

Jakub: Actually, we’re in second…

Lightning: Sha-What!? Lightning ain’t taken second place to nobody! Why, I oughtta take this to the ref, this is clearly the wrong call! Lightning ALWAYS takes f-

Jakub finally snatches the key from Lightning and runs towards the next obstacle. DJ has already made some headway on the cliff. Jakub climbs at a fairly fast pace and begins catching up to DJ. On the shore, Tyler finally makes it out of the water and collapses on the beach. Izzy runs over to her teammate and snatches the key from his limp hand, speeding over to the climbing wall. She climbs at an incredible speed, quickly surpassing both DJ and Jakub.

Chris: What a twist! The Mastodons speed into first thanks to Izzy’s ape like climbing ability! DJ and Jakub are about tied right now as Izzy is reaching the top of the cliff!

As Izzy nears the top, she grabs on to what at first glance looks to be a stone, but is actually a lever. She pulls on it and a boxing fist on a spring shoots out from the rock, nailing Izzy in the face and sending her falling down the cliff screaming.

Chris: Oooooooh, that was nasty!

After falling a few moments, Izzy managed to grab on to another part of the cliff and clings to it for a moment, so as to steady herself. She looks up, realizing that DJ and Jakub are both now ahead of her. She lets out a primal roar.

Izzy: Oh nononono, not going out like that!

Izzy reaches into her skirt and pulls out a stick of dynamite and a match.

Chris: Ok, seriously, why does nobody ever search her bags when she comes to the freaking show?!

Izzy lights the stick of dynamite and drops it. It explodes a few feet below her, the blast sending her flying back up the cliff. She lands at the top, just as DJ and Jakub begin pulling themselves over.

Izzy: Esplosivo strikes again! Make things go boom!

Izzy hands off the key to Cody, who quickly jumps in a sleigh and begins to slide down the hill.

DJ and Jakub walk over to their awaiting teammates, Cameron and Gwen respectively.

Jakub: You’re gonna have to go fast and make up for lost time!

Gwen: On it!

Gwen jumps on her sleigh and starts sliding down the slope. DJ has handed off the key to Cameron, who is slowly getting on the sleigh.

DJ: Be careful little buddy, don’t hurt yourself going down.

Cameron: Heh, yeah, hurting myself….um, that tends to happen a lot, doesn’t it…

Cameron begins to slide down the hill, but leans too far forward, causing his sleigh to tip over. He screams as he begins rolling down the hill.

Chris: Ya know….that would probably hurt a lot less if we had covered the hill with snow…but I am SO glad we didn’t!

The camera switches to views of Gwen and Cody sliding down the hill, avoiding various trees and stones jutting out of the ground. A rumbling noise is heard and both of them turn around to see Cameron and his sleigh rolling right towards them. Both scream and Gwen manages to maneuver her sleigh just out of reach, but Cam crashes right into Cody.  
Chris: Serpents take the lead as Gwen avoids disaster and reaches the bottom of the cliff!   
Gwen hands the key off to Ezekiel as Cody and Cameron roll to the bottom of the cliff and land in a heap. Ezekiel begins to fill his wine glass with water, running it back to fill the bucket. As he runs back for his second trip, Cody finally hands off his key to Noah, while Trent grabs his from Cameron. The two also begin to run water back and forth from the lagoon. After a few trips, Zeke slips and drops his wine glass, it shattering upon hitting the ground.

Ezekiel: No! …Hey Chris, do you think you could spot me another glass?

Chris: Sorry bro, you’re on your own. Gonna have to figure out another way to carry the water, otherwise, your team faces elimination.

Zeke begins to sweat before his face lights up. He runs to the lagoon and takes a mouthful of water, running back and spitting it into the bucket.

Ezekiel: This is some nasty water, eh! 

Chris: Should have thought of that before dropping your glass.

Static and we cut to Ezekiel in a confessional.

Ezekiel: I’m starting to understand why some of the other contestants didn’t want to come back for this season….

Static and back to the challenge.

After a few more rounds, Noah is the first to get his bucket to fall, causing the mirror to rise and laser maze to appear. He hands the off to Mike.

Noah: Time to call out your European athlete friend to get us ahead bub. 

Mike: Actually…it’s just me now. Didn’t you watch the last season?

Noah: Yeah….tempting as it was, can’t say I found much appeal in watching the supposed best of the best of this crummy show duke it out in front of the masses.

Mike shrugs and begins to make his way through the maze, just as Ezekiel fills up his bucket and opens up his own laser maze. He runs the key over to Zoey, who also begins to make her way through the maze. Moments later, Trent finishes filling his bucket and hands off the key to Dawn.

Dawn: Oh…your aura Trent, it’s so….dull….

Trent: Yeah…thanks…seems a lot of people around here think that…

Dawn turns and begins to make her way through the lasers. The camera moves to show Zoey, who is athletically making her way through the maze. The camera pans over to show the finished campers watching on a TV near the finish line. Jakub whistles.

Jakub: Dang, this girls got some impressive moves!

Tyler: Pfft, I could do that with my eyes closed! Only reason I didn’t do the maze was because I was such a valuable asset to my team as a diver!

Everyone around Tyler takes a glance at him.

Tyler: …What?

The camera goes back to the maze, where Mike is almost out. A yelp is heard, and Mike turns to see that Zoey had taken a wrong step and is stuck in an awkward position between the lasers.

Mike: *gasps* Zoey! Hang in there! You can do it!

Eva, the next in line, paces over to the laser maze.

Eva: Hey! She’s not on your team this time! Get on with it!

Mike is frozen as he looks on at Zoey, allowing Dawn enough time to get through the maze. She quickly hands off her key to Lindsay, who runs over to a long set of monkey bars and begins to climb them.

Back in the maze, Zoey regains her composure and manages to make it through. Mike immediately runs over to her.

Mike: Are you ok? I was so worried!

Zoey: Yeah, yeah I’m fine, but…

Zoey spins around Mike and throws him back into the lasers. She runs over to Sam to hand off her key.

Zoey: Sorry Mike, just playing the game!

Static hits and we cut to Zoey in a confessional.

Zoey: Ok, Mike stopping for me was sweet… But I’m in this to play the game! I don’t want Mike to just hand me a win! After he won last season, I want to beat him this time around! I hope he doesn’t take that too personally…

Static, and we’re back to the show.

Mike groans and reemerges from the maze with his clothes shredded and hands his key off to Eva.

Eva: …Idiot.

She runs off to start the monkey bars while Mike collapses. Eva quickly powers her way over the bars, out speeding Sam and even Lindsay, even though her head start. She reaches the other side in a matter of moments and hands off the key to Courtney, he begins to cross a very frail bridge. The camera goes back to the monkey bars where Lindsay is reaching the end, while Sam is struggling about halfway through.

Sam: Bars so long…arms so weak…can’t hold body weight…

Sam falls from the bars, landing face first in mud. He slowly gets up to begin walking the rest of the way, as Lindsay reaches the end and hands her key to Alejandro, who also begins making his way across a bridge. Sam finally reaches the end of the bars and hands his key to Leshawna, who sprints onto the bridge.

Leshawna: No way pretty boy over here is getting the best of me again!

Alejandro looks over from his bridge and smirks.

Alejandro: If one can maintain a good balance on such a bridge, they can become a very useful asset…

He begins to sway his bridge, harder and harder, until it smacks against Leshawna’s, sending her over the rail. She manages to grab on, but glancing down, notices a handful of alligators. She screams, before her eyes turn to Alejandro with an evil glare, and she begins to pull herself back onto the bridge.

Leshawna: Why you no good, fake tanned, feminized, vindictive ape!

Alejandro has already ran off and stops for a moment, turning around and shooting a wink at Leshawna. At the end of the bridges, Courtney has managed to reach the end and hands her key off to Scott.

Courtney: We’re in the lead, so don’t you dare screw this up for us, got it?!

Scott instantly salutes.

Scott: Yes sir, uh, ma’am! 

Scott begins running up the pyramid steps, where all the finished campers stand watching. Alejandro finishes his bridge and hands his key off to Geoff, who begins to make his way up the steps as well. A few moments later, Leshawna reaches the end and throws her key to Jo, before turning to Alejandro.

Leshawna: Now I’m gonna show you what happens when you mess with the wrong sister!

Jo is making her way up the steps, turning for a moment to shout down to her teammate.

Jo: He’s not worth it! Save it for the next challenge!

Leshawna is seen holding back her anger as Al walks by with a victorious grin on his face. However, Leshawna reaches out and smacks him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground, before going to join the rest of the finished campers.  
The camera changes and we see Scott reaching the top of the pyramid.

Courtney: This is it Scott, just a few more steps!

Duncan: Man what is it with you?! Scott this, Scott that, what about me?!

Courtney: Well, lets see, you cheated on me for Gwen, then became obsessed with getting attention from me! The way I see it, your man card has been revoked!

Duncan: You wanna see a man princess? I’ll show you a man!

As Scott climbs on top of the pyramid, Duncan lunges and tackles him, throwing them both down the stairs. They scream as they tumble down.

Chris: Ooooooh, and just like that, the Mastodons give up their lead, and any chance of winning, the relay!

The camera goes back to the top, where Jo has finished climbing the steps and gives Lightning the key.

Jo: Alright Musclebrains, unlock that crate and we win!

Lightning: This game is in the SHA-Bag!

Lightning runs to his crate and fiddles with the lock for a moment, unlocking it. He opens it…only to pull out what seem to be the pieces of a broken up figure.

Lightning: Sha-what? Where’s my immunity?!

Chris: Oops, did I fail to mention you had to partake in a small mental challenge at the very end? My bad… put the figure back together and you get immunity!

Static and we cut to Lightning in a confessional.

Lightning: Mental challenge? What kind of joke is this? Lightning didn’t sign up for no mental challenge! Mental challenges are for the wimps, Lightning don’t need mental power!

Lightning kisses his biceps, as static cuts and takes us back to the challenge.

Geoff has finished up his set of stairs and hands his key off to Owen, who also opens his crate and begins working on his figure. Lightning is seen struggling with his, constantly putting parts upside down.

Owen: I got it! It’s so….beautiful…

The camera shows Owen standing next to what looks to be a mini Justin statue. 

Chris: Owen has it! Which means the Ravaging Raptors get immunity and a stay in the Spa Hotel! 

The Raptors are seen celebrating.

Chris: Serpents, no eliminations for you, but back to the cabins you go. And Mastodons, I’ll be seeing you at the campfire tonight!

The Mastodons are heard groaning before the camera fades and reappears with the Mastodons all seated around a campfire. Scott is shown having his head taped up and a black eye, while Duncan is covered in bruises.

Chris: Alright, the votes are in, so let’s see who’s safe!

Chris begins reading off names and throwing marshmallows to each person who’s name he reads. 

Chris:   
Eva!

Noah!

Tyler!

Courtney!

Izzy!

Cody!

Scott!

This leaves us with two. Mike, you’re on the chopping block for costing your team precious time by looking out for Zoey…your competition… Duncan, you’re on thin ice for tackling Scott down a set of steps instead of going for the win. Yeesh, maybe not such a do gooder after all…

Duncan is seen doing a “Score!” motion with his fist.

Chris: Anyway, the final marshmallow of the night goes to… Mike.

Duncan: What? Are you serious?! You can’t vote me off! I’m the baddest member of this team! I have the attitude!

Duncan looks across his teammates but nobody rises to his defense.

Duncan: Courtney?

Courtney turns away, taking a bite out of her marshmallow. Duncan groans before getting up and walking to the dock of shame.

Chris: Wow, major powerhouse getting booted way early! What’s next for the Mastodons? Who will be the next to go? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Ascension!


End file.
